


Meet at the Usual Spot

by Marvelouslife



Series: Johnny Storm's Guide to Falling in Love [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fantastic Four 616, Johnny Storm is a Sue, Johnny Storm wants Peter badly, Johnny will not be forever alone, M/M, Spider-Man 616, Spider-Man Kiss, Spider-Man ain't a punk, for love, meaning a sap, that it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouslife/pseuds/Marvelouslife
Summary: Sandman is after revenge against Johnny Storm. Johnny is going through his identity crisis, and wishes Spider-Man would show up. Peter makes a decision for both of them.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Johnny Storm's Guide to Falling in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Meet at the Usual Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like we lack some of that classic Johnny/Peter love on this site, so I figured I could shed some light to it.

Stood up again by the infamous Spider-Man. Storm knew he shouldn’t have bothered, but there weren’t many friends he had outside of the Fantastic Four, and none of the members were free today. Johnny Storm was riding solo, but he enjoyed company more. With Wyatt Wingfoot helping his people down in Texas, the next friend closest to Storm was Spider-Man. Big mistake it was, because now he was sitting on the Statue of Liberty waiting for a man who wouldn’t arrive to his own birthday party. Storm was embarrassed, but mostly, he was disappointed. 

Flaming on, he flew down to the nearest beach, and threw a few rocks along the shore. He knew the activity wouldn’t calm his troubling thoughts, but at least it would make time pass by. Storm was a man who was barely a man. He needed very few things in his life, one being the Fantastic Four. His life was that team, never truly having a life since highschool. He always felt like a kid, and since he had no education past highschool, he hadn’t grown since. For a time, he was blind to his lack of purpose, but lately it had been hitting him hard. 

Storm attempted to fill the void with Crystal, his first love, and it did seem to work. That was until she decided to marry the Quicksilver. He handled the situation maturely, but internally, he wanted to scream. His heart was broken into a million pieces and scattered across the cosmos, never to be put together again. That hole in his soul was once more gaping, wider than the last time it was there. The adventures the FF went on kept his mind from wandering to that emptiness creeping around him, but there were only so many problems they could solve. Ben Grimm went to visit Alicia, and Reed took Sue out for lunch. With Johnny alone, all he had was his existential thoughts. 

But Spider-Man was different. He brought…a fill to that void, and so much more. He was the whole package. He was funny, he was smart, snarky, and charming. Whenever he was around, the whole world looked ten times brighter. The gloom Storm felt dissipated, and he felt a purpose surging through him. Spider-Man was a whole other level for Storm, a level he wished to reach if only to be with him. 

Storm was certainly crushing on the red suited freak, but who wouldn’t? He was a good friend, a great partner, a perfect lover (if Storm could ever work the courage to ask). Storm wasn’t a confident man, but he could ask a girl, who he was interested in, out. Spider-Man made his palms sweating, knees shaky, heart pounding at a rate he thought he could never reach, but somehow, web-head made it so. He was saddened that Spider-Man had better things to do other than spend time with the famous Human Torch, but it also made him angry. He was putting effort into this relationship, and Spider-Man didn’t even realize it. For a genius, he wasn’t very perceptive.

When the anger flared, and the rocks weren’t enough, he used his flames to throw across the water. He grumbled, getting lost in his feelings that he didn’t realize the wave of sand rising above his head. Only when he felt a shadow over his head, did he turn around to see what or who was causing the sudden shade, but it was too late. The large body of sand came slamming down on the man-boy before he could speak the words, “flame on!” 

Johnny Storm was engulfed by the grounded rocks, and dazed as well. Finally, the figure shouted, “gotcha flame-boy, and there ain’t nuthin stoppin’ me from getting my revenge.” Sandman laughed as he drowned the Human Torch with sand. Storm was weakened by the first blow, and was helpless to Sandman’s relentless attack. He tried to flame on, but he was dazed and he couldn’t increase his flame more than a sizzle. He caved as he swallowed his first lump of sand, and his flame went out. 

He heard a splash-no-more like a punch. A fist slamming into a bag of coins. Whatever it was, it got the sand out of his body, and air into his lungs. A hand reached and pulled him out the pile of sand, and he felt himself start to wake. Storm shook his head, shaking the left over bits of rock out of his blonde hair. His eyes were still rolling but he recognized the voice. “Are you alright?” Spider-Man asked, and Storm smirked once his sight returned to normal.

“What took you so long web-head,” he asked while he got his bearings, spotting Sandman doing the same. 

“Long story, but I’m here now. How did Sandman get here?”

“Not sure, but he clearly didn’t learn the first time we beat him,” Storm growled as his flames came back and his body was steaming. 

“Why not give him a history lesson?” Spider-Man quipped, and Storm smiled.

“My thoughts exactly,” his flames burst, and he flew straight for Sandman who was now rejuvenated. Sandman shot a ball of sand at Torch, but Storm was faster and easily dodged the attack. He retaliated with a beam of flames aimed for the villain. “You dumb? Don’t you know yer flames do nuthin to sand?” He was confident as he sent wave after wave of sand after the flying flame until one managed to throw him off balance. Before he could grab Torch and do damage, he felt a sticky substance land on his face, and his eyes were covered by a web. 

He grunted as he let go of Torch to remove the web, turning towards the man responsible for the distraction, “I’m going to crush you bug!” His hand shifted into a large mallet, and he chased after the web-slinger. Parker wasn’t afraid of the man, and he came rushing towards him. Parker dodged all of the fiend’s attacks. He hopped on the large trail of sand he sent toward him, and ran with the speed of a spider. He lifted his foot, and swung the appendage, drop kicking Sandman to the ground. 

Torch watched in awe. He watched as he dodged each move with predictability, with grace. Spider-Man handled the Sandman with ease, hitting him with a left hook, drop kick, web, and then body slam. It made Torch question if he was even needed in the fight. Instead of the thought giving him an inferiority complex, he felt stronger. He felt like proving his worth, showing off to Spider-Man, telling him he was a prize to keep. “Wanna help Torch?” His mind was brought back to reality, and Storm saw Spider-Man staring at him as he gripped Sandman’s arms, “or are you just going to stare dumbfounded?” 

Sandman wrapped his sand around Parker’s wrists, restraining him as he used his third arm to punch him with enough force that he went flying across the beach. Storm gasped and went to work holding Sandman back. He increased his heat intensity, hot enough that the villain flinched. Storm flew by Parker and grabbed his arms, extinguishing part of his flames to prevent injury. “Nice of you to show up Quicksilver, right on time,” Spider-Man said sarcastically.

“What? You couldn’t handle a little sand in your shoes,” he remarked with a grin. 

“If I can recall correctly, it was you who needed the saving,” he rebutted and Storm frowned. His thoughts about the one he was gripping now was the cause of his carelessness. “Put me down so we can finish this bozo,” Spider-Man ordered and Torch released him. He rolled with the momentum keeping him from taking damage, but he still was furious about the terrible landing. “Warning next time flame-boy.” 

Storm ignored the order and went to the offense. He increased his flames and fired at Sandman. Parker kept the bad guy distracted with his own assaults, and Torch slowly but surely began to turn the villain into a different solid substance. 

“I’ll destroy you. I’ll destroy you all!” Sandman screeched as his sand body hardened to an unmovable material. Clear he became, solid, trapped in a shell of thick glass. Spider-Man webbed his face, blinding him one last time before the Human Torch burned it into the same material surrounding him now. He screamed until his whole body was enclosed in the crystals of glass. 

Storm landed next to the contained beast, beside Spider-Man as he turned off his flame. “Congratulations Johnny, you finally did something right,” Parker placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he managed a smile, but he was feeling more solemn from this victory and Spider-Man could sense it. He didn’t mean to spoil the moment, he was happy they beat Sandman. He just knew that after this, Spider-Man would leave and Johnny Storm would be alone again. It seemed like they only spent time together fighting crime, but Johnny was realizing that wasn’t enough for him anymore. 

“Don’t tell me you actually feel sympathy for the guy.” Spider-Man said as he patted Johnny on his back.

He didn’t want to seem like a chump to the famous, friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, but he had to say, “you were late.”

“I know,” Spider-Man said casually as he lifted his mask over his nose. He pulled Torch close enough that their chests were touching before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. The kiss was short but Peter added, “I won’t be next time.”


End file.
